Walk On
by ANBUSilver
Summary: Short Story What happens when Sakura finds Sasuke in the forest after not seeing him for about five years? confesions will be spilled. SasukexSakura


_**Walk On **_

_**And love is not the easy thing**_

_**The only baggage you can bring…**_

_**And love is not the easy thing to do…**_

_**The only baggage you can bring**_

_**Is all that you can't leave behind**_

"Sasuke… Sasuke is that you?" Sakura broke out, her emerald eyes stinging with salty tears. Sasuke looked up and spotted the pink haired, medical ninja. She was absolutely beautiful from the last time he saw her when they were around the age of fourteen. She had grown into a gorgeous young woman while he had grown to become a powerful young man.

_**And if the darkness is to keep us apart**_

_**And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off**_

_**And if your glass heart should crack**_

_**And for a second you turn back**_

_**Oh no, be strong**_

While on a morning walk through the forest to gather herbs, Sakura noticed a tall figure leaning on an old and fading cherry blossom tree. It was her old tree she and Ino used to visit and nurse back to health. But as they too faded away from each other the tree started to die like there friendship. Sakura started to visit the tree again once Sasuke left the village, and now to come back five years later hoping for forgiveness from the ones he left.

_**Walk on, walk on**_

_**What you got they can't steal it**_

_**No they can't even feel it**_

_**Walk on, walk on… **_

_**Stay safe tonight**_

"Sakura—"

"Sasuke, why did you come back? Why would you?" Sakura whispered in question, her head low with devastation so she wouldn't have to look at her former teammate's cold stare. Tears trickled down Sakura's cheeks and fell off one by one. Each one that fell from her perfect pale face made Sasuke's stitches in his heart tear open; his scars being cut into again.

_**You're packing a suitcase for a place none of us has been**_

_**A place that has to be believed to be seen**_

_**You could have flown away**_

_**A singing bird in an open cage**_

_**Who will only fly, only fly for freedom**_

"Sakura, please understand—"

"Understand what?" Sakura looked up once again, a glare in her eyes that he had never seen before that was pointed at him from her. The herbs in her silk hands fluttered to the ground. "Sasuke, it took me a longer time to get over you than you think. You should see how difficult it was on everyone else, to have you betray us all. To betray me." Sakura wiped the tears away with her glove.

_**Walk on, walk on**_

_**What you've got they can't deny it**_

_**Can't sell it, can't buy it**_

_**Walk on, walk on**_

_**Stay safe tonight**_

Sasuke started to walk over to Sakura who only just backed away, her glare getting worse with every tiny movement. Soon enough Sakura was back to back with another tree. She closed her eyes and breathed in heavily, trying to calm her nerves just how Naruto would have done.

"Sakura, please forgive me. I want to hear your voice again." Sasuke said stepping closer to the one who truly loved him. Who knew this would hurt so much more for himself than any one would have thought?

_**And I know it aches**_

_**And your heart it breaks**_

_**And you can only take so much**_

_**Walk on, walk on**_

Sakura opened her eyes once more and breathed in the smell of chocolate and rose. The two were barely touching; their heat radiating off each other. It was silent for a long moment. Neither one of them wanted to say any thing.

"I love you"

_**Home… hard to know what it is if you've never had one**_

_**Home… I can't say where it is but I know I'm going home**_

_**That's where the hurt is**_

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha," the corners of Sakura's lips pulled up," I always wanted to tell you that. I was going to tell you that before you left, hoping, maybe, just maybe, you would care enough to stay. I wanted to tell you that before you left my heart forever." Sakura's quick smile and affection evaporated.

_**I know it aches**_

_**How your heart it breaks**_

_**And you can only take so much**_

_**Walk on, walk on**_

Sakura slowly pulled off her right gloved hand and placed her left hand on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke sighed at the touch of her gloved hand. "Sakura, why? Why do you tell me this now?" Sakura placed her uncovered hand on Sasuke's chest, over his heart.

_**Leave it behind**_

_**You've got to leave it behind**_

_**All that you fashion**_

_**All that you make**_

_**All that you build**_

_**All that you break**_

_**All that you measure**_

_**All that you steal**_

"I was afraid." Sakura whispered. Sasuke placed his own hand on Sakura's ungloved right hand; her right hand getting warmer like a heating pad. Sakura closed her eyes and looked as if concentrating. "I was afraid I wouldn't have enough power to stop you. I leave any kind of mark on you that would last forever for you to remember _me_ by." Sakura's hand burned onto Sasuke's skin to the point where Sasuke cried out in pain, but not moving from his spot. Sakura opened her eyes and removed her hand. "Now when you leave again, you'll have me in your heart. Or at least by it."

_**All that you can leave behind**_

_**All that you reason**_

_**All that you sense**_

_**All that you speak **_

_**All dress up**_

_**All that you scheme…**_

Over Sasuke's heart, on his bear skin was a red hand print that would scar. Sakura leaned in and kissed her mark and then Sasuke's soft and cursing lips. "Good-bye Sasuke Uchiha. I'm always in your heart, but you will not be in mine." Sakura pushed past him and walked on.

5


End file.
